1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boat seats. More particularly, it refers to an adjustable seat for a bass boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bass boats are generally about ten to sixteen feet long with a narrow beam and minimum seating space; usually with only one pedestal mounted seat in the bow and two to three seats in the stern, one of which may be a pedestal mount.
Pedestal mounted seats are desirable for bass boats because they provide elevated seating for better range of vision while casting and looking for fish. Moreover, it allows the fisherman ease of movement from one side of the boat to the other without shifting his weight and causing the boat to rock. This is particularly advantageous during the excitement of battling a fish. Current usage in the field provides for mounting the fishing seat over a pedestal at a fixed location in the boat. These seats rotate, but otherwise only are movable in a vertical direction from a low to a high position.
An attempt to improve on seat mounts in a fishing boat was described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,839,757 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,500. The former patent merely provides a means of moving the seat from a high forward position to a lower position further astern. The latter patent describes a chair offset from the pedestal and providing a greater flexibility in use. Although this invention achieves greater flexibility of movement, it requires the positioning of foot pedals for controlling an outboard motor on a platform associated with the pedestal and seat. This greatly increases the expense of the entire apparatus. A less expensive design is needed to provide flexibility of movement without the need for changing standard foot pedal mountings for outboard motor controls.